Moonlight Horizon Online
: ''MHO redirects here.'' «'Moonlight Horizon Online'» (月明かり地平線オンライン, Tsukiakari chiheisen onrain, abbreviated as MHO) is a VRMMORPG developed, operated and published by a Philippine company called Kontrol Inc. for the Holo Mind. There is no specific goal to win the game other than to discover worlds, unlock secrets, and meet new friends. It takes place in a virtual environment somewhat like earth, but have been occupied by different creatures, races, and plant life. Like Sword Art Online and Alfheim Online killing other players is possible but they will revive to the nearest town they have been to. The game features ten races which is playable by all users. Although there are some races unlockable by quests and items in the game. Background Moonlight Horizon Online started to developed on the 7th of December of 2024 just right after the Sword Art Online apocalypse. Only a thousand copies were released for the Closed Beta version and only selected countries was able to acquire them. Few Months later, The Official release date for MHO was announced to the public (January 20, 2024) System Like all MMORPG, Moonlight Horizon Online operates with a level system reaching from a thousand (1000) which is at the moment the maximum, and some skill mastery gauge that is later used by the user for leisure or combat. The whole game is monitored and controlled by a number of rules and boundaries called the «Code of Ordinem». Players can make two players in the game at maximum. Players can also enjoy the newly made trade system of the game which has been greatly emphasized by the developers. This let players trade items, money, condiments etc. from one place to another with the use of the «Trade Silk» that players can acquire after they reach level three (3). Global Setting The game is set in a completely different world, but its component and environment is the same with that of earth's with its land terrain, water, terrain, swamps, etc. The world as well as the players also experience different kinds of climate condition (summer, autumn, spring, winter). Different creatures also inhabit the world, ranging from the highest parts of the sky to the depths of the earth. If a player makes a new character, they will be instantly transported to Dawn Island the capital city of the game and the starting point of the MHO experience. Gameplay The basic game play of the game is to expand one's level and later increases one's stats, contingent upon what detail is the decision of the player. This stats determine how the player operates and what to do and not to do. Upon reaching level five hundred the player is transported into another location called the « Other Half ». There, the player will take a progression of difficulties called the Acts of Survival. In the event that the player effectively finished the difficulties, he or she will proceed with his adventure with the other test passer. Character Creation Upon entering the MHO world, players must first pick a race, followed by certain characteristic and skills his or her character has in line with that race. The appearance of the character is also customisable according to the player's liking, although certain armors or headdress will be unlocked through holidays or in-game events. For most VRMMO players would likely start with level one, but on Moonlight Horizon Online players start at level zero in this state players are extremely fragile, one hit with a wooden sword would likely result to "game over". Additionally, in this state a game event would occur testing your knowledge towards your race and the MHO world. Basically, before playing the actual game players must undergo a series of teaching knowledge given by Non-playable characters (NPC). If the event is cleared and the player has been thought basic knowledge about the MHO environment, the player chooses what main weapon his or her character will weld and will start playing from there. Races There are ten races altogether the game has to offer to the players. Although, special races can also be unlocked through quest inside the game. *Dark Elf (ダークエルフ, Dākuerufu): Masters of the Dark Arts, are great in using both swords and dark magic. *Desert Titan (砂漠のタイタン, Sabaku no taitan): Are characterized with their large body build, primary weapon of choice are heavy swords and shields. *Witch (魔女, Majo): Seen with complex magical capabilities, Weapon of choice are staffs and wands. Is the race with highest intelligence but has low hit points and low strength when it comes to battle. *Green Gnome (緑のGNOME, Midori no nōmu): Are races known with flight abilities. Uses the forest and nature as their method of combat. *Fire Adept (熟達した火災, Jukutatsu shita kasai): Masters of flame, fundamentally utilize flares for both hostile and preventive purposes. *Dream Carver (彫刻家の夢, Chōkoku-ka no yume): Masters of dream and hypnotism, are described with extraordinary spryness and reflexes. *Skydroid (スカイ·ドロイド, Sukaidoroido): Users of air, are seen on high places riding griffins. *Astral Goblin (アストラルゴブリン, Asutorarugoburin): Masters of stars, uses heavenly bodies for battle. *Sun Monk (太陽の僧侶, Taiyō no sōryo): Together with the Fire Adept race are masters of fire, unlike the fire adept, sun monk applies fire to their weapons. *Mirror Best (ミラー獣, Mirā-jū): Noticable by their beast-like traits. Skills As many other VRMMO games, Moonlight Horizon Online also has a system of skills, both used for leisure («Fishing», «Cooking», etc.) or combat («Tracking»). Towns or Safe Zones Are areas where players find the opportunity to meet with different players, recuperate after battle, or prepare things in the game. Moonlight Horizon Online is composed of several towns and cities scattered all far and wide and in this way permitting the players to be more immerse and intelligent with individual MHO players. «Dueling» in a safe zone is not permitted however is achievable. On the off chance that a player is diligent and murders an alternate, he or she will be taken by dominant voices as a « Leuis Gravis » and will in the end be taken to prison. There the player will serve in solitary confinement and will be unable to log in the game for several days, even months depending on the violation he or she made. Crafting or Blacksmith Crafting is just one of the things the game has to offer to the users. It allows the players to create weapons or armors from any material found in the environment. Crafting is also a skill that player ought to acquire from experience, some player makes crafting a source of income in the game and is considered one of the top professions. Currency Currency plays a big role in Moonlight Horizon Online, essentially all livelihood, entertainment and education circles around money. In this game, money is classified into three amounts. Gold, Silver, and Bronze, in which Gold has the highest value and Bronze is the lowest. With the new exchanging framework made by the developers of the game, currency is now part of the items that can be traded by players. Additionally, real money such as yen, dollars, etc. can be converted into game currency and vice-versa by the use of the «Currency Conversion System» only available on Moonlight Horizon Online. Family & Childbirth Moonlight Horizon Online offers the player to engage in coitus and eventually give birth to offsprings, which is an NPC. The child inherits both traits from the male and female character, (eye color, hair color, etc.). Although, the gender of the child will not be decided by the players, but the game. Lately, the game developers thought that it would be more economical to limit the number of offsprings down only to two. Main Menu The primary menu is the beginning stage of all VRMMORPG. It permits the players to have simple access to significant diversion occasions like including a companion, making a society or redoing his or her character. The Main Menu is gotten out when a player shuts his or her palms and gradually moving them away, shaping a rainbow curve shape. Furthermore the Main Menu is unavailable when the player is outside a safe zone or in battle, rolling out the player not able to improvement one weapon from an alternate between a fight. The «Main Menu» can also be customized by the players. Log Out To log out from the game, players must simply open the «Main Menu» and leave the game from that point. Although, there is an additional restriction to where you are permitted to sign off from the game. Case in point, logging off while in battle is impossible, players must first enter a safe zone or the nearest town and sign off from there. Logging off inside dungeons or if a player is in a party will not be allowed. Category:VRMMO Category:Killuazoldyk21